Trick or Treat!
by Xx.SM1LE.xX
Summary: It's Halloween! And Tobi's dear friend Sayomi decides to go and buy him some candy to celebrate, but candy's not all that he wants...


A scream suddenly rips through the air, people jump slightly from it's shrillness but are otherwise unfazed as they see the cause, a young girl with her face painted like that of a cat as she runs from a boy about her age, dressed up like a monster; her pig tails bouncing as she darts away with a smile on her face, their innocent laughter following them through the streets. A few people laugh at the scene before returning to what they were doing, whether it was chatting with a friend, playing a game, getting some food or drink, or trying to haggle the annoying sales men with the over priced merchandise. The air is chilly with the Autumn air, people donning thicker clothing as winter begins to approach, their faces cherry tinted as the wind nips at their skin. Colored lights are hung up everywhere, the most favored color being orange, and decorations such as pumpkins, black cats, witches, and other monsters were place on every corner and every wall; leaving no inch untouched. The streets are a sea of bodies, the night's air buzzing with excitement as people munched on sweeties and playfully scare each other, laughing joyously at the reaction of others.

A young man, around his early 20s maybe, taps his friend on the shoulder while pointing at a group of girls who were busy chatting away near one of the many stands. He wiggles his eyebrows playful and they both laugh as they pull down their masks to cover their faces and sneak off to the group, crouched low to the ground as they inch towards the girls. One of the boys creeped up behind an unsuspecting blonde and then grabbed her shoulders, shaking her roughly as he shouts in her ear, causing the girl to scream in fright as she turns to see her attacker. Upon noticing him, her eyes narrow and she smacks him roughly on the arm, stomping away angrily; the ever loyal posse shooting the two boys looks of disdain before flipping their locks and following after the blonde. The boys laugh hysterically, smacking each other on the back as the hold their stomachs laughing, tears in their eyes as they point at the retreating figures. One stumbled back slightly as if he could no longer contain himself, chortling loudly and rather unattractively, his laughter ceases, however, upon bumping into something solid. Turning around he noticed that he had bumped into a woman, a rather attractive one at that, and was about to make a move on her but halted upon noticing her cloak. He made a choking sound in his throat, eyes flashing up to look into her expressionless, icy blue ones before flickering to her right where stood, another Akasuki member with cold eyes and purple hair. The boy yelped in fear before grabbing his friend's arm, making him turn to see what was wrong before he also froze in fear. The one with blue eyes simply tilted her head slightly when the two boys screamed like young girls and scampered away, disappearing amongst the crowd and probably the village entirely, within seconds.

A few minutes of silence passed as she watched the two until their figures were eventually lost to the crowd. "...It's Halloween."

"Yes."

"Hm."

"What?"

"I wonder if I should get Tobi something..."

"We both already know you will."

"...Yes."

"Then be quick."

.

.

* * *

The kunoichi made her way over to a stand that sold various items such as candy, masks, toys, etc. The sales attendant, a balding, old man with a round bear belly, nearly jumped out of his skin upon seeing the two, backing himself up against the wall and knocking items off of shelves and onto the floor. She ignored his pleas of, "please don't hurt me!" and instead, focused on picking out candy she was sure Tobi would enjoy most. Her eyes roamed over the various options a few times before she settled for just taking a bag filled with a little bit of everything, knowing that this much candy would have Tobi bouncing off the walls for hours and that the rest of the members would completely hate her now if not already. So as she received her large sack of candy from the quivering man, her reason being that it was a holiday and no one ever paid attention to poor Tobi, so she wanted to get him something special. But in all honesty...

The old man flinched when the woman stuck her hand out towards him, covering his face with both arms as he shook and begged for his life. He held still, whimpering pathetically for what felt like hours, but when nothing happened he looked up see a handful of money being shoved in his face and blinked.

She just couldn't wait to see the look on Deidara's face when he saw Tobi's endless supply of candy, which meant _weeks _of sugar-rushes. She smiled at the man. "Arigato!"

"TRICK OR TREAT!"

Tobi's shrill voice can be heard from down the hall, making Sayomi smirk, her head shaking slowly as she chuckled. Her and Konan had just gotten back and were now heading towards the living room when all of the commotion had reached their ears.

"TRICK OR TREAT!"

"FUCK OFF TOBI!"

The slam of a door.

"TRICK OR TREAT!"

The slam of a door.

"TRICK OR TREAT!"

"I SAID FUCK OFF YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

The slam of a door.

"TRICK OR TREAT!"

The slam of a door.

"TRICK OR TREAT!"

The slam of a door.

"TRICK OR TREAT!"

"JASHIN DAMNIT TOBI! IF YOU DON'T FUCKING LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE I'M GOING TO SHOVE MY FOOT DOWN THAT FUCKING ANNOYING MOUTH OF YOUR'S SO JASHIN DAMN FAR THAT YOU'LL BE SHITTING FUCKING TEETH!"

The slam of a door

…

"TRICK OR TREAT!"

"MOTHER FUCKER!"

"AHHH TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!"

As they entered the room, they were just in time to watch as Tobi came running from around the corner, arms flailing wildly as he ran from the pissed off Hidan who was just feet behind him with his scythe.

"SAYOMI-CHAN! HELP! HIDAN IS A BAD BOY!"

The masked ninja quickly ducked behind Sayomi, clinging to her for protection which was quiet comical considering he was a good head taller than her and rippled with muscle; she looked so small and fragile when compared to him. When Hidan came running at the two, scythe held high above his head as he glared daggers at the infuriating orange mask behind her. Sayomi simply sighed, watching as Hidan drew closer before activating her kekkei genkai, her eyes turning pitch black as Hidan suddenly stopped, cursing under his breath when he realized he could no longer move his body.

"Fucking let me go you bitch!" He growled, lip curling in disgust at having being beaten by a mere girl.

Blood began to leak from her eyes, the pitch black liquid dribbling down her cheek to hang at her chin, a few droplets plopping onto the stone floor. "Not if you're going to hurt Tobi."

"Why do you fucking care? He's an annoying asshole who never shuts the fuck up! It's always "PLAY WITH SAYOMI-CHAN! TOBI'S A GOOD BOY SAYOMI-CHAN!" Bah! Fucking annoying little-" he suddenly cringed in pain, mouth opening in a silent scream as his back began to bend in an unhealthy way.

She stood there, unmoving as she watched Hidan's body shake uncontrollably as he tried to fight back against what she was willing his body to do. Tobi watched the scene with fascination, wincing at the sound of bones beginning to break. He watched as Hidan's eyes bulged with pain, wanting to scream but unable, and decided he was done with the man and turned to Sayomi, tugging on her sleeve to get her attention. "Sayomi-chan! Sayomi-chan!"

She blinked, eyes turning back to normal and releasing Hidan who fell onto the floor with a blood curdling scream, body writhing in pain as he cursed up a storm under his breath. "Yes, Tobi?" She asked, using her sleeve to wipe away the blood from her face.

"Today is Halloween! It's Halloween Sayomi-chan! Halloween is Tobi's faaaaaavorite holiday!" As he said this, he ran around her in a circle while waving his arms, suddenly stopping in front of her as he excitedly said, "TRICK OR TREAT!"

In the corner of her eye, she noticed Hidan stagger to his feet and flip them both off before no doubt going to find Kakazu to have him reset his bones and stop whatever internal bleeding was sure to be there. She smiled at him, remembering the sack of candy she had bought him and reached into her cloak to untie it from her belt, handing it over once it was free. Laughing lightly when he gasped loudly and eagerly grabbed for it, jumping in joy once he held it in his hands.

"Arigato, Sayomi-chan! Tobi is so happy!"

"Of course, Tobi has been such a good boy lately that I decided to get him a present!" Even though she couldn't see his face, she just knew his face must have lit up like a Christmas tree with the 'good boy' comment. "I got you something else too."

With that said, he paused to watch her as she reached into her cloak to pull said item out, his head tilting curiously as he watched her pull out a mask. She held the multi colored plastic in her hand, and held it towards him, it was a simple face design with colors just splattered everywhere; very festive looking.

When he did not take it and simply stared at it, she became nervous and felt the need to explain herself. "Well since you're always wearing that mask, I figured you'd like to try on a new one. It's colorful and has a happy face and I thought it would suit you pretty well..."

"Arigato, Sayomi-chan, but Tobi already has a mask. Sayomi-chan can wear it instead since she doesn't have a costume to go trick or treating in!"

She frowned at his words, she already knew he would refuse it but, still...couldn't he at least try it on? She just wanted a little peak at what his face looked like, but just then what he said actually registered in her head. "Wait...what? Trick or treating?"

"Yes! Tobi wants to go trick or treating with Sayomi-chan and get lots of candy! Tobi loves candy!" He shouted gleefully, clapping his hands together and dancing slightly as he was lost to images of chocolates and gummies and pocky and gumballs and taffies and sugar sti-

"Tobi we can't go trick or treating." She deadpanned.

His head whipped around so fast that she was amazed it didn't fall off. "B-but Sayomi-chan...Tobi is a good boy."

She frowned at how sad he was, feeling horrible for telling him he couldn't go trick or treating even though he was a full grown man and an S-class criminal...how parents were able to tell their children no when she couldn't even say it to this 20-40 year old man, she'll never know. "Tobi we're in the Akasuki...we can't just go trick or treating like normal people. Well we could but your mask is too recognizable and I'm pretty positive that you're not gonna take it off, right?" At his nod of yes, she continued. "Which means we'd be spotted within minutes and spend more time fighting and running away than actually getting candy."

He sighed deeply as his shoulders slumped in disappointment.

Her heart nearly broke right then.

"Okay." He said in a very sad, and very quiet voice. "Tobi understands."

She needed help for finding this extremely heart breaking, he was probably 20 years older than her and acted like a 5year old instead of whatever his actual age was; he was creepy! Then why did she want to hug him tightly and rock him in her lap as if he were 3ft tall instead of 6ft? "How about we celebrate Halloween at the base instead? We'll hang decorations, play games, eat candy-" She was cut off when Tobi suddenly gripped her in a bear hug, picking her up off the ground and swinging her around the room as he shouted his joy.

.

.

* * *

13 games of hide and seek, 10 games of tag, 7 games of I Spy, 5 games of pat-a-cake, 1 hour of coloring, 20 minutes of trick or treating at the members doors, 1 hour of hiding from Deidara, 4 hours and 35 minutes of Halloweens movies, and half a sack of candy later...

"Tobi, I'm pretty tired...I think I'm gonna head to bed now."

"Awww, but Sayomi-chan! Tobi was having so much fun!"

"Yea, me too, but I'm pretty partied out now. I'm gonna go take that nap I didn't get to take either when I came back from my mission." She tossed the TV remote at him and gathered all of her candy wrappers up before heading to the kitchen to toss them in the trash, gasping in surprise when she turned to leave because she hadn't sensed Tobi right behind her. How he was able to mask his chakara so well still surprised her, you couldn't even sense him when he was two feet in front of you.

"Can Tobi and Sayomi-chan play one more game of hide and seek before bed?" He asked hopefully, folding his hands in front of him as he begged, she could just imagine the puppy dog eyes and pouty lip underneath.

She sighs. "Okay."

"YAY!"

"Just the one, Tobi. Then I'm going to bed."

He nods in understanding. "Tobi will count and Sayomi-chan will hide!" With that said he covers his eyes with one of his arms and begins to count loudly. "ICHY, NI, SAN-"

She leaves the kitchen and heads down the hallway towards the bedrooms, eyes grazing over the various doors as she thinks of where to hide next, though it didn't really matter since Tobi would find her within seconds either way. The game wasn't very fun because of this, but whenever she asked to count instead he would refuse, saying that he liked to find instead. Same thing with tag, he always wanted to be it, always wanting to chase rather than be chased. When she was younger it was the other way around, _no one_ wanted to count, _no one_ wanted to chase, they almost always had to force someone to do it in order to actually play the game...was Tobi just that one odd ball out? Well of course he was...no questioning that, but still. Maybe he just found it more thrilling to watch as others fled from him?

She soon came across Tobi's room, pausing outside of it for a few minutes and then shrugging, this was probably the only room left in the entire base that she hasn't hid in yet, aside from Hidan, Pein, Sasori, Deidara, and Itchai's room, which meant Tobi might not find her as quickly this time since she never stepped foot in his room before and he would assume that she still would not enter...but then again it might also have the opposite effect. Either way, she opened the door and revealed a room that was designed just like all the others only it's concomitants were different, instead of poisonous puppets or clay bombs or swords, this one held toys and crayons. The door closed with a click as she stepped fully inside, eyes scanning the various stuffed animals and drawings of stick figures as she looked for a spot to hide. Any place would do really, there was mountains of toys everywhere, all she had to do was pick one to crouch behind, but decided to hide underneath the brightly colored orange bed with black pillows instead. Realizing that she was running out of time, she quickly made her way towards the bed and shoved around some junk to make room for herself before slipping underneath. It was a tight squeeze but she managed to do it and allowed herself to breath once she was settled, playing with a stuffed bunny's ear as she waited...which wasn't very long.

"FOUND YOU SAYOMI-CHAN!"

He yelled from right next to her, making her bang her head as she jumped in surprise, turning to her left to see the bright orange mask of Tobi just inches from her own face.

"T-Tobi? How the hell did you get under here? I didn't even hear the door open."

"Sayomi-chan was daydreaming! Tobi opened the door and found Sayomi-chan under his bed! Tobi daydreams too."

Her mouth opened and closed a few times in surprise, he found her much quicker this time, quicker than she thought humanly possibly...unless he had cheated. But she wasn't really complaining all that much, she was hoping to get the game over with soon so she could sleep and it seems her wish came true. "Alright, well I'm going to bed now." Quickly she wiggled out and stood, heading for the door.

"Wait!" He yells as he wiggles around frantically to get out from under the bed, once he does he runs to her and blocks her path. "Tobi still needs to give Sayomi-chan her treat!"

She gives a small smile and shakes her head. "No thank you Tobi, I've had enough candy for today. Besides, I bought it for you to eat, not me."

He shakes his head no. "Silly Sayomi-chan, it's not candy!"

Her brow quirks. "Oh? Then what is it?"

"It's a surprise! Sayomi-chan has to close her eyes first!"

A smile breaks out across her face as she agrees to play along. "Oh right, silly me." Her eyes close and she holds out her hands. "Okay, what is it."

"So eager." A deep, dark voices chuckles.

Before she can do anything, a pair of lips are pressed firmly against hers, causing her eyes to snap open as she immediately begins to pull away. She blinks in surprise when she realizes that she can't see because the lights were turned off. Her heartbeat begins to pick up as she scans the dark wildly, desperately trying to find Tobi's silhouette...Tobi with the suddenly very deep and manly voice. "T-Tobi?" She calls uncertain, hating how nervous her voice sounds and try's to clear it.

"Yes Sayomi-chan?"

Relief floods her as she hears the sound of his normal high pitched voice, making her think that maybe it was just a voice crack earlier. "Where are you?" She blindly reaches out as she makes her way towards the wall so she can turn the lights back on, however, her hands come into contact with a muscular chest instead.

"Right here." The deep voice purrs, gloved hands grip her wrists and pull her closer so they are chest to chest. His mask-less face leans down and nuzzles her neck, chuckling softly when she tenses. "What's the matter Sayomi-chan? Do you not like your surprise so far?" He smirks.

Unable to do anything but just stand there, she feels as his nose lightly traces her skin, his lips pressing light kisses in random spots along her neck before moving to her collarbone. "Tobi?" Her voice squeaks, hands shaking as she feels this stranger basically molest her.

"mm?" He murmurs, moving to her ear and giving the lobe a playful nip as his hands began to wander her body, lightly sliding up her arms and down her back, gliding to her hips and pulling her closer.

"U-uh...I don't think this is such a good idea." She laughs a little hesitantly, pulling herself away from his arms. "I need to leave." But before she can take a step further, he grabs her from behind and pulls her close once again, his hands sliding over her stomach protectively as he begins to gently rock their bodies from side to side as if they were dancing.

"But I haven't even given you your present yet."

"W-wasn't the kiss my present?"

He chuckles deeply, dropping down to whisper in her ear. "Oh there's plenty more than just that, Sayomi. That wasn't even a _taste_ of what's to come."

She shivers at his words, feeling very uncomfortable and confused with Tobi's sudden change in demeanor. She liked Tobi, she really did, she didn't even mind his new voice, honestly it was even extremely sexy, but she didn't exactly like the thought of having sex...especially with Tobi, or whoever this was in front of her. "Thanks Tobi but the kiss was en-"

"Madara."

"...What?"

"My name is Uchiha Madara"

She paused in confusion, allowing Madara to continue kissing her neck while she pondered this. Uchiha Madara was dead and has been for a long time, there was no way that the male behind her was him; it was impossible! But then again it did explain why he was so powerful...but, no...it couldn't be! ...could it?

"Remember my name because you'll be screaming it in a minute." Was all the warning she had before he sunk his teeth into her neck, making her cry out in pain. His tongue began to lap at the mark as if he was apologizing but she didn't care, she didn't like this and it needed to stop. She turned in his arms with the intent to slap him as hard as she could and then make a run for it, but it didn't quite work out like she thought it would... He grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her head back viciously, her mouth opened to scream but instead his tongue was jammed down her throat. She nearly gagged as the wet muscle wiggled around inside her mouth, desperately she tried to pull away but he only pulled her face closer, pressing his body tightly up against hers. Without breaking the kiss, he began to lead her backwards, holding onto her tightly when she fumbled. The backs of her legs soon hit the bed, and without warning he roughly pushed her onto it. A wave of dizziness suddenly hit her, making her close her eyes and hold her head as everything began to sway a bit. Upon opening them, she noticed with a gasp that they were no longer in "Tobi's" room and instead some room she has never seen before with a king sized mattress and thousands of fluffy pillows, all of it orange and black of course, there were no windows so candles littered the desks and shelves, a pile of papers were laid out on a table along with what looked to be a map, etc.

"We are no longer in the Akasuki base, if that's what you're wondering." Madara spoke, standing at the foot of the bed as he began to strip, his cloak dropping to the ground. "I couldn't have all the others hear you screaming out my name." He chuckled, slowly peeling off his tight fitting, black, long sleeve to reveal a nicely toned chest that rippled with the slightest movement; his muscles unconsciously flexing as he took of the shirt and tossed it aside.

She noticed that his right side was badly scared up, looking almost like burn wounds yet it was not red and scaly like most burns. Still, he was a very attractive sight and she couldn't help but to oggle, making her wonder what his face looked like underneath that mask. She had felt how soft his lips were, the memory causing her to reach a hand up to her lips and touch them, a tingling sensation still lingered; her tongue unconsciously flicking out to lick her lips. She was dragged out from her musing by a sudden dip in the bed, making her look up to see Madara crawling towards her slowly on his hands and knees. She could feel the heated stare he was giving her even though he was wearing a mask, causing chills to run up and down her spine as she began to crawl backwards to try and distance herself from him.

He chuckled. "There's nowhere to run, Sayomi."

Her back hit the headboard, she had nowhere to go and could do nothing but watch as he came closer, looking like a tiger stalking it's prey...and he was about to pounce.

He gripped her legs and dragged her closer, a gasp of surprise leaving her lips as he did so, and was now underneath him. He watched as her chest rose and fell with her hurried breaths, licking his lips at how delicious she was, and placed his hands on either side of her head; caging her in. "mm, my little Sayomi-chan." He purred, leaning down to nuzzle her neck, tilting his mask to the side to free his mouth before doing so. "How _long_ I've wanted to do this."

She was about to ask what, but as if reading her mind, he ground his hips against hers, causing her to gasp in surprise at the hardness she felt. At the sensation, a tiny moan escaped her lips, making her face flush with embarrassment for doing so for he surely heard her.

Which he did. "Do you like that, Sayomi-chan?" He chuckled, doing it again and laughing darkly as she moaned yet again. "Yes, of course you do."

She closed her eyes in bliss as he ground against her again, her fingers griping his arms tightly as she began to pant with excitement. She moaned again and bit her lip to try and stop it, but it seemed to be futile as she felt wetness begin to pool between her legs. His lips moved back to her neck and began to kiss up and down the skin once again, causing her to shiver with pleasure as he found her sweet spot, gasping in surprise when he suddenly bit down on it. Unconsciously, her legs wrapped around his waist and tugged him closer, causing him to growl loudly against her neck as he ground roughly against her, smashing their sexes against one another as he basically dry fucked her.

Deciding that her clothes needed to go, he quickly tugged her shirt off of her, kissing the newly exposed flesh while his hands slid underneath her to unclasp her bra. With her breast free, he hungrily began to devour them, sucking roughly on the pink bud while he pinched the other.

At his ministrations, her back arched and brought her breast closer to him, feeling as one of his arms snaked around her back to keep her that way. He suddenly bit down on the nub, causing her to cry out in both pain and pleasure, her fingers reaching up to grip his short, black hair and keep him in place.

Ignoring her hands, he moved to the other breast to give it the same treatment, his hands reaching towards her pants and tugging them down along with her underwear. He shook with chills at the warmth that radiated from between her legs, making him abandon her breasts to capture her lips yet again as his hand cupped her, groaning at the wetness he felt.

She gasped in surprise when a finger suddenly entered her, her hips moving without her consent to grind against the digit and bring it deeper. Her mouth fell open slightly as she rocked against it, wanting it deeper but it could only go so far. Feeling desperate, she grabbed at his pants and tried to tug them down, wanting to cry out in frustration when they barely budged an inch. Madara chuckled above her, removing his finger from her to instead, help her take off his pants, sighing in relief when he was finally freed from the confinement. She gasped quietly upon seeing the impressive member, wondering briefly if it would fit but so very much wanting to find out.

He watched with slight amusement as her eyes grew as wide as saucers, flickering to his briefly and then back down at his member, her mouth open in surprise. He couldn't deny it, he himself knew how impressive he was and allowed himself a brief moment of manly pride; puffing his chest out a little and kneeling a little higher to make himself look even more impressive, which really wasn't necessary for all knew how much of a formidable foe he was. She hesitantly lifted a hand to his crotch and him being curious, allowed her to continue. He bit back a moan as her hand gently wrapped around his twitching member, giving it an experimental tug which in turn caused him to buck his hips slightly.

It was so hot and _hard_. She wasn't a virgin but never has she seen anyone this big before either; it was...amazing! Silently she chided herself for being so ridiculously, it was a penis, all men had them. _But none this impressive_, whispered a little voice in the back of her head. Her fingers grasped it a little more tightly and slid down, her eyes glued to her hand as she watched her fingers slide down and then back up, the slight wetness at the tip making it easier for her hand to move. As she became lost to her own movements, she tightened her grip a little more, swallowing the lump in her throat as she panted. Suddenly a deep moan came from above her, making her head snap up in that direction to see that he had tilted his head back with pleasure. She swallowed thickly and gave it another slow and tight tug, wishing that she could see how beautiful his face was, no doubt twisted with sick pleasure. Just as she was about to pick up her pace to see if she could draw forth anymore of those beautiful noises he was making, he looked at her, sharingan eye flashing behind his mask. She had about a second to blink and that was it.

She made a noise of surprise as he suddenly tackled her flat on her back, her legs spread wide open as he held himself just at her opening. He rested on his elbows, either side of her head, and stared deeply at her face. A feeling of melancholy suddenly overcame him as he took in her appearance: brown hair sprawled out around her head, face slightly flushed, high cheek bones, pale skin, blue eyes darkened with lust... His eyes flickered to her hair, it was the same color but a little longer than her's had been...and her eyes had been hazel not blue...plus she was just a girl and the female in front of him was clearly a woman...

She watched as he grew depressed, staring at her with a longing but it wasn't for her; he was longing for someone else. She should have been offended by the fact that he was thinking about another woman, especially when they were just about to have sex, but she did not. She knew what he was feeling, she could understand, which is way she reached a hand up to touch his mask. She was not surprised, however, when he quickly grabbed her hand and held it firmly before it even touched the smooth plastic, she instead replied, "I'm not going to take it off."

He eyed her warily, keeping her hand firmly grasped within his as his eyes bore into her's to try and read her motive. Upon finding nothing but pure honesty in her words, he released her, only to blink in surprise as she then gently laid her hand upon his mask. His whole body stiffened, single sharingan eye rolling down to look at her and see her flash him a warm and caring smile.

She felt the male above her tense, everything still except for the blood-red eye that shone through the mask's eye hole. She watched the emotion flicker in his eye like she were watching television, only it was hard for her to keep up with how fast it coursed and then it was over before she could actually decipher what had been going through his mind. Time seemed to stand still as they just stared at each other, trying to figure the other out, when he slowly leaned back down to press his lips softly to her's; surprising her greatly with his gentleness. She felt as he began to poke at her entrance, teasingly rubbing himself along her slit before ever so slightly pushing in inch by inch. Quickly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into it, her breath coming out in little puffs that ghosted along his flesh and caused goosebumps to rise. Her walls began to stretch to accommodate him the further he went, causing to her wince slightly and dig her nails into his back; again, he surprised her by being slow and gentle, when she had thought earlier that they were going to be rutting like animals and not..._this_.

Wrapping an arm around her waist while leaning heavily on the other, he held her close, angling their hips perfectly as he slowly brought them together. It obviously had been some time since she last had sex, the way she clinged to him tightly and winced as he stretched her further, but little did she know that this was his first time having intercourse... When he was half way in, he was already panting harshly from the feeling of her walls clamping down around him tightly, causing him to grit his teeth from the pleasure as he finally shoved all the way in with one, swift thrust; her gasp filling his ears as he sighed in pure ecstasy and nuzzled his face between her shoulder and neck, the mask making it a little awkward but both didn't seem to mind. He paused his movement to instead, just lay against her and feel as her walls clamped on him tightly, pulsing slightly against him, but when she randomly thrusted herself against him to bring him deeper, he grit his teeth in pleasure as his hips unconsciously thrusted back; desperate to stay within her heat.

A moan fell from her lips as he made a quick and sharp thrust, her head tilting back slightly, mouth agape and eyes closed, as he began to rock his hips against her in a steady and slow rhythm; occasionally he would randomly throw in a sharp and hard thrust that would make her cry out her pleasure. She briefly wondered if he was inexperienced because of how slow he was going (a common mistake for men during their first time, going too slow or too fast), seeming slightly unsure of himself, but then he would touch her in just the right spot and make her see stairs. No, he was defiantly experienced. He would make a few mistakes every now and then, but then again who didn't when having sex with someone who've you've never done so with before? You didn't know what a person liked until you actually found out by experimenting, and when he did make a mistake, he fixed it by doing something 1000 times better the next moment. She felt something move to the side of her head and opened her eyes to see that he had placed once of his hands their for better leverage, but as soon as they opened they snapped shut again as he thrusted so deep into her that she could basically feel it in her throat, making her groan loudly and arch her back as she gripped his arms tightly.

His eyes stayed glued to her face as he watched her writhe in pleasure, his eyes unblinking as he wished to save every gasp, every groan, every twist and arch of her body, to his memory. He watched the sweat bead on her skin, giving it a silky glow as it accumulated, slowly trickling down her body in lazy trails. Suddenly filled with the desire to taste her, he leaned down and licked a long trail from between her breast to the base of her throat, sweat filling his taste buds as he then kissed and lightly nipped at her throat.

Her mouth automatically closed when he came close to her face, not wanting to breath heavily in his face as if she were a dog, though she doubted he would care at the moment. A familiar tingling began to form in her stomach but it was faint, once she felt it though it could not be ignored as she suddenly became desperate for her release and he was going too slow to give it too her. Her legs, which hung loosely around his hips, tightened considerably, making his thrust deeper. At the feeling, she tightened around him and thrusted, drawing a moan from his lips as his hands then quickly grabbed onto her hips to keep her in place as he grounded against her harshly. The cold leather of his gloves cooling her heated flesh and causing her body to relax even more, her back slacking slightly which in turn allowed him to bend her more and get a better angle.

Randomly, her walls began to tighten around him even more than before, making him grunt under his breath as he could tell she was close and began to pick up his own pace. Looking down at her, at how beautiful she was, he was filled with the urge to bring her even more pleasure, and reached his hand down between them to rub at the little, pink nub between her legs. As soon as he did this, she had gasped loudly and muttered something too low for him to hear, but as he gave another flick of his wrist, she spoke again.

"Madara."

He frowned. Even though he had told her to call him this only moments ago, he couldn't help not liking the sound of _his_ name spilling from her lips, when it was he who was bring her pleasure. Too many times in the past has he longed for someone when they were after another, and he would not suffer through it again, besides...he had already decided that he was going to keep her so no harm would come from what he was about to do next.

"Obito."

"...What?"

"Obito. My name is Obito, not Madara. Do not call me such."

He could see the confusion in her eyes as plain as day, and when he had said Obito the look on her face had been priceless; she had thought he was calling out some man's name while doing her...he couldn't tell whether he should laugh or cringe.

"B-but you said-OH!"

With another thrust he silenced her, deciding to answer her questions later when they were done, and returned to stroking her in time to his thrusts. Sweat was pouring down his face from the heat inside his mask, dribbling down his brow and past his neck to trail along his chest. His breaths were fast and embarrassingly loud, but thankfully his mask muffled any noises he made as did Sayomi's cry's of pleasure. She tightened around him more, a tingling in his groin letting him know that he was about to cum, and he quickly began to roughly abuse her clit; wanting her to cum with him.

His fingers were like lightening against her, sending non-stop jolts of pleasure to shoot up her spine and make her twitch like she was being electrocuted. Her arms began to flail around as she desperately looked for something to grab onto as the tingling in her stomach grew to be almost unbearable, first gripping the sheets, then the headboard, before finally finding purchase in his shoulders were they left bloody crescent moons. Her lungs began to ache from her hurried breathes and her throat slowly becoming raw from her shouting, subconsciously she was thankful that he had taken her here instead of at the base where she was sure everyone would have heard her and then teased her for months, years if she was going to take Deidara and Hidan into account. She was suddenly ripped from her thoughts as the feeling grew even more, her back arching as it suddenly felt like she was slowly going up a mountain, the pressure building and building until, finally, she fell over the edge with a scream.

"OBITO!"

She clenched so tight around him that he could think nothing other than the word 'tight' itself for a whole two minutes, but when she had shouted his name as she came, he couldn't take it anymore and released himself with a groan. His hands tightened on her hips bruisingly, his whole body stiffening as he shot his warm seed into her, and then collapsing on the bed next to her. Their bodies thrummed with the after effects of sex, breathing heavily as their blood rushed through their veins. He stared at her as his breathing slowed, unblinking as she stared back, and couldn't help but to admire her even more. She was so alike Rin but then she was not, in looks and personality. The major difference being where Rin had chosen Kakashi, Sayomi had chosen him. Which is why, when she reached for his mask a second time, he did not stop her. He didn't even waver as the plastic was pulled from his face, staring deeply into her eyes as he watched, her face indifferent as his face was finally revealed to her. Slowly she reach a hand up to touch his face, sliding along the length of his scared side gently before cupping his cheek and leaning in to press a kiss to the distorted flesh. Within a flash, he had grabbed her and crushed his lips against her's, feeling a slight sting as tears began to gather in his eyes from all the years of frustration, depression, and just plain _loneliness_ as they engulfed him. And though he'd rather they didn't, he didn't care if they fell, she would be the only one to ever see them and she wouldn't be going anywhere for he had claimed her, just as she had claimed his heart.

.

.

* * *

**~*~Merry Christmas!~*~ I decided to celebrate by giving Obito some love...and a little Christmas smut ;) Got very fluffy at the end, wasn't the way I originally meant to go, but after seeing the latest Naruto episode I decided to tweak the story a bit; he just seemed so sad and broken by loosing Rin that I wanted to give him some love. Hope you enjoyed reading! **


End file.
